


Dead and breakfast

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back and finds someone sleeping in John's bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead and breakfast

Title: Dead and breakfast  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 375  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Sherlock comes back and finds someone sleeping in John's bed.

 

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard, John.”

“I thought you were dead for nine months, Sherlock. Nine months!”

“I think we need to discuss the much larger elephant in the room.”

“There’s something more important than you pretending to be dead for nine months?”

“My brother is sleeping in your bed.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Mycroft is in your bed, John.”

“I think we covered that already, Sherlock.”

“Why is Mycroft in your bed? You two aren’t having sex. I can’t see any marks on you from here and you don’t smell like you do after you’ve been with someone.”

“How do you know what I smell like after sex? Never mind, I really don’t want to know.”

“Answer the question, John.”

“The first time it happened was about a week after we buried you. He showed up here, we split a bottle of very old whiskey, we talked about you, and eventually I stumbled off to my room after telling him goodnight. When I woke up in the morning, he was sleeping on the far side of the bed.”

“Ah. So this arrangement you have is like what happened after the Jameston case.”

“He always stays on his side of the bed. I seem to remember waking up with you tangled around me like some sort of deranged octopus after that particular case.”

“I told you it was an accident.”

“You bit my ear, Sherlock.”

“Can we get back to the fact that I’m not dead?”

“Did Mycroft know the truth?”

“No, I didn’t. I see you’re back among the living, brother mine.” 

“He’s wearing my dressing gown, John.”

“That’s because John’s won’t fit me, Sherlock.”

“How’s the diet, Mycroft?”

“It’s fine. I wish I could say the same about your dreadful new haircut.”

“That’s enough. Both of you are going to go have a seat at the table while I make us some breakfast. You can fight after we’ve had food. I don’t want to hear another word out of either of you except how you want your eggs. Do you understand?”

“Apologies, John. I prefer mine scrambled.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Sherlock...”

“You don’t have to threaten me with a pan, John. Fried.”

“I only threaten because I care. Welcome back, Sherlock.”


End file.
